


A/B/O Headcanons (Marvel)

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Eddie Brock, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Established Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Headcanon, M/M, Multi, My headcanons, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Peter Parker, Pack Dynamics, Peter Parker is a Consenting Adult, Peter Parker is in his 20s, Peter is everybody's omega, Size Difference, i'll explain in the chapters, i'll make a story out of this later maybe, kind of, they all live in a village together, they're all dating but this story revolves around peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My headcanons for an A/B/O fic I'm planning soon.This just goes over my thoughts and hc's for alphas, betas, and omegas.In this story, Peter Parker is well into his 20s. All his alphas are their canon ages. They're all in a healthy agreement about Peter's heats and who gets to see him at which day in his heats.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Peter Parker, Eddie Brock/Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Eddie Brock/Peter Parker/Wade Wilson/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/Thor/Wade Wilson/Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Peter Parker/Thor, Peter Parker/Thor/Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	1. Alphas

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use these A/B/O headcanons, just please give me credit if you do!

ALPHAS

\- They go into ruts at random times, though they can control them, unlike omegas, who have no choice  


\- Often will fight over an omega if there are multiple alphas and one omega (though in my story they all get along and have set rules for Peter's safety)  


\- They never stop growing (like an alligator), though they do reach a "peak size" (normally just under 7 feet tall/just over 2 meters tall), meaning that they also live forever. Alphas typically reach their peak size at around 70-90 years, though they do continue grow in small amounts every 10-15 years after that. Basically, the larger the alpha, the older they are  


\- They are immune to diseases, though they can be killed by being stabbed, lit on fire, etc. (basically they're invincible unless somebody murders them, and even then, they regenerate insanely fast so it is very hard to kill them)  


\- They often "govern" their villages. There is normally one male ruling over a small village or plot of land with many betas and one/few omegas living on it (my story has 6 alphas, one omega, and no betas living in a village though, which is very unusual)  


\- Despite being biologically immortal, they still have a very short lifespan (~70 years) due to many alphas being very poor rulers and the betas rioting against them and killing their alpha often

\- Alphas typically only interact with their omega(s) when they are in a rut or the omega is in heat. They often will not marry or bond to their omega unless they are romantically interested in them, which is uncommon but is becoming more and more common as omegas who can afford suppressants are speaking up against unfair treatment

\- Some alphas who are born into a village, when they are of age, will leave so that they aren't killed. They then either have to option to gather roaming betas and omegas and start their own villages, or submit to another alpha and join their village, living as a beta

\- They are naturally very aggressive, though some (who typically allow omega rights in their area) do genuinely care about their omega(s) and treat them with kindness and respect


	2. Omegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is about the omegas

OMEGAS

\- They are naturally submissive and calm, but can be feisty and aggressive  


\- They go into heat for roughly a week once a month. Some are 5 days, some are 9 days, it just depends on the individual (Peter goes into heat twice a month for 4-6 days each, but he makes it work the best he can)  


\- They can take suppressants, though they are very uncommon unless they are part of a large kingdom, and if their alpha either cares enough to get them any or if their alpha has enough money to buy them. There are some lone omegas who have been fortunate to know a beta or a kind alpha who can slip them some, but that it very uncommon. Those lone omegas who can get the suppressants almost always become advocates against the unfair treatment of omegas and start riots against their rulers  


\- Omegas cannot legally get a job position, though more often than not, kind betas will give them very low-paying positions and perfumes to mask their scents in public  


\- They also biologically live forever, though they often end up dying from improper treatment from alphas (lack of food and water, abuse, lack of hygiene options, stress levels, death during childbirth due to the alpha not bringing them to a medic, etc.)  


\- Their maximum size is typically between 4-5 feet tall/about 1 1/2 meters tall. They normally don't grow past this unless they live past 150, which is incredibly uncommon  


\- All omegas give birth, even if they are male. They have both sets of genitalia at all times, though their womb "reforms" right before their heats. When the wombs reform, it is very painful unless the omega is naturally female  


\- In their heat, they normally don't register what is going on. They don't act on their own accord; instead, they don't have any choice but to act on their instincts. Most omegas are fortunate enough to have a beta with them to make sure they do not get hurt or into trouble, though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this is formatted super weird, I had to write half of it on my phone because my computer battery died. I'll try to fix any formatting issues as soon as I can.  
> Please let me know what you guys think!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you guys thought of this! I really want to see everybody's opinions on this stuff, and if you'd want me to write a story about this.


End file.
